Cosquillas
by Kiryhara
Summary: Takao quería hacer sonreír a Midorima; quitarle el ceño fruncido que parecía estar adherido a su rostro. Y al parecer, las cosquillas fueron una buena idea.


**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes que aquí utilizo.

* * *

 **Cosquillas**.

Era de conocimiento común que en todo momento (a menos que estuviera con su pequeña hermana, o escuchando el estúpido horóscopo) Midorima Shintarou mostraba un constante ceño fruncido en su rostro. Y ese día, no fue una excepción, y Takao Kazunari ya había tenido suficiente de eso.

No era como que él no hubiera intentando cosas en el pasado para lograr que el peliverde sonriera; simplemente "las cosas que intentaba" tendían a ejercer un efecto opuesto a lo que él realmente quería. Sin embargo, el pelinegro parecía estar quedándose sin ideas para alegrar al miserable milagroso aquel. Mientras estaba sentando en la banca, esperando a que Midorima acabara de limpiar la cancha, pues la práctica ya había finalizado, suspiró, haciendo un gesto con la boca de mala gana.

―No es mucho pedir. ¿Por qué no sólo sonríe?

―¿Y de qué estás hablando ahora?

Takao y por poco se traga la lengua, sentándose derecho y girándose para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de su compañero de clase y equipo.

―N-no es nada, Shin-chan. Sólo pensaba en voz alta.

―Hmn. ―Midorima se sentó junto a él, buscando en su mochila una botella de agua. Después de beber un poco del contenido, se volvió y se inclinó hacia un lado. ―En realidad me sorprende que estés pensando por una vez.

―Vamos, Shin-chan, eso no es sorprendente. ¡Yo pienso en muchas cosas!

―¿En serio? ¿En qué pensabas entonces? ―dijo, y luego añadió: ―Bueno, me da igual si no me lo dices de todas formas.

El pelinegro lo miró con diversión, dada la actitud del más alto. Él realmente no quería contarle sus planes de "cambiar la cara de limón de Shin-chan" como a él le gustaba llamarlo.

―¿Tanto quieres saberlo, Shin-chan? ―sonrió más cuando oyó que el muchacho chasqueó la lengua.

―No. De todas formas no me interesa saber las tontadas que pasan por la desbarajustada mente que posees. ―y entonces se puso de pie.

Y eso fue todo; le iba a decir de todas formas, porque le gustaba molestarlo más que nada en el mundo. Además, tener una discusión con Midorima en ese momento probablemente no estaba en la lista de Takao para hacer sonreír al peliverde. Entonces también se puso de pie.

―Ya ves, Shin-chan. Estaba pensando en una idea para hacerte sonreír.

Midorima se congeló en su lugar y se sorprendió por una fracción de segundo, antes de volver a su expresión habitual; frunciendo el ceño.

―Eso es completamente estúpido, Bakao. Estoy feliz.

El más bajo reprimió una carcajada. ―No me refería a feliz. Sino a sonreír. Nunca he visto que lo hagas.

―Pues sonreiré si haces algo productivo como irte de aquí o algo. Eso debería funcionar. ―una vez más, él se puso en marcha. Takao lo siguió.

―Sólo sonríe, no es difícil Shin-chan. ―él, al haberlo alcanzado, empujó su dedo índice en el área entre su axila y su cintura. Midorima hizo una especie de sonido antes de alejarse del pelinegro y su dedo ofensivo. Takao parpadeó con asombro.

―¡Takao, no me toques!

Una sonrisa malvada abarcó los labios del más bajo. ―¿Qué? ¿Eres cosquilloso o algo así? ―al no obtener una respuesta, sonrió más. ―¡Eso es realmente hilarante! ―entonces, una idea completamente ingeniosa se formó en la mente de Takao.

Y Midorima, como si hubiera leído su mente, se apresuró a alejarse, más fue demasiado tarde. ―¡Bakao! ―el pelinegro se había lanzado sobre él, y se las había arreglado para atacar y lograr derribarlo. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Takao fuera tan rápido? ―¡Aléjate de mí!

Midorima empezó a zarandearse en busca de su libertad, cuando Takao se sentó encima de él, con una mano sosteniéndole sus muñecas por encima de la cabeza. No importaba cuanto trata de alejarse de él, no podía zafarse de su agarre. ¿Quién hubiera pensado también que Takao fuera tan malditamente fuerte? y luego comenzó la tortura que había previsto. Cuando la mano libre del pelinegro comenzó a vagar por el costado derecho de su torso haciéndole cosquillas, Midorima cerró la boca con fuerza para evitar que la risa saliera. Sacudió las piernas salvajemente en un vago intento por librarse, a pesar de que no había funcionado previamente.

El peliverde estaba en completa agonía. Sólo podía maldecirlo mentalmente mientras lo miraba sonreír y reír alegremente. Procedió a cerrar los ojos y deseó que aquello pronto acabara. Pero entonces sintió que la mano de Takao se colaba por debajo de su camiseta.

Y con los dedos directamente en su carne, había alcanzado el límite.

Casi hizo que el joven encima de él saltara del susto cuando de repente de echó a reír, más pronto se unió a él riéndose, satisfecho de sí mismo por finalmente haber logrado hacerlo reír; tal vez no de la manera que él hubiera querido, pero una sonrisa era una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

―¿Lo ves Shin-chan? esto no es tan malo.

―Y-ya son-sonreí, ¿no? ¡Ahora de-déjame! ―Midorima logró decir entre respiraciones forzadas a casusa de la interminable risa.

―Pero te vez tan tierno riéndote, Shin-chan. ―declaró sin piedad, y con eso, soltó las muñecas para que una segunda mano se uniera a la otra por debajo de su camiseta. La risa del peliverde se duplicó. Él trató de quitarle las manos con sus brazos libres, pero estaba debilitado por el ataque de risa que padecía.

Entonces, intentando pensar en un plan para librarse de la situación, la idea de combatir fuego con fuego no sonó para nada mal. Soltó sus manos de los brazos de Takao y las llevó a su cintura, y colándolas por debajo de la camiseta, empezó también a hacerle cosquillas. Luego, volteó a Takao para que ahora él estuviera por encima, arrodillándose sobre el pelinegro. El muchacho que yacía con la espalda pegada al suelo no comprendía muy bien cómo fue que esa situación se desarrolló, pero se encontró riendo sin control.

La pelea de cosquillas continuó por unos minutos más cuando las cosas se tornaron un tanto comprometedoras. Las manos de Takao habían tirado de la camiseta del peliverde más alto mientras él le hacía cosquillas, mientras Midorima había hecho exactamente lo mismo con la camiseta del pelinegro, y sus rostros sonrientes a causa de lo que hacían estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Mirándose a los ojos, comenzaron a ralentizar los movimientos de sus manos, lo que a su vez fue ayudando a que disminuyeran la risa. El gimnasio pronto se quedó en silencio, con ambos jóvenes mirándose, con sus manos aun tocando el cuerpo del otro y con un rubor cubriendo sus rostros. La situación era cada vez más incómoda, ya que cada uno sabían lo que querían hacer, pero ninguno tenía el coraje de hacerlo.

Takao finalmente decidió tomar la iniciativa (porque de otra forma, jamás harían nada) y lentamente movió su rostro hacia el de Midorima. Sus labios apenas se rozaban cuando finalmente ambos cerraron los ojos y….

―¡Ejem!

Y los adolescentes se congelaron en donde estaban, pero pronto se descongelaron para mirar hacia donde se había producido el ruido. Tanto el par de ojos verdes como el par grises se abrieron con terror cuando vieron a Miyaji, Kimura y Otsubo de pie justo a unos pocos pasos de ellos. Ambos se alejaron apresuradamente, se levantaron y se arreglaron torpemente, bajando sus respectivas camisetas.

―¡No es lo que parece! ―gritaron al unísono.

―Bueno, sólo nos preguntábamos en donde estaban los dos pero es bueno que los dos estén haciendo… ―Otsubo hizo una pausa. ―Bueno, eso.

―¿Qué tal si los dejamos solos para que continúen? ―declaró Miyaji mirando a los jóvenes con quienes había venido, ignorando olímpicamente los gritos e intentos de explicación de los muchachos que acababan de atrapar en el acto y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta siendo seguido por Kimura y Otsubo.

―Diviértanse. ―dijo por último Kimura y con eso, cerró la puerta del gimnasio.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo entre los dos donde ninguno sabía que decir o que haces. Takao fue quien finalmente lo rompió.

―Bueno, dijeron que siguiéramos.

Y recibió un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza por parte del peliverde; y eso que Midorima no era para nada violento.

* * *

 **No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño fanfic, porque si, fue muy cortito pero hecho con mucho amor para ustedes.**


End file.
